


Cold as Ice

by vernie_klein



Series: Like the Heart Goes [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And uses his powers to convince Dean to do things he wouldn't normally, Bobby ships that (but what? is the question), But he's stuck in a horrid Catch-22, Cas is a douche sometimes, Episode AU: s04e21 When the Levee Breaks, M/M, No slash in this one, Part Eighteen of the Series, Sam really hates Ruby, Sorry but it has to happen sometimes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Part Eighteen of the Series</i>
</p>
<p>Sam's locked in the Panic Room and Dean's freaking out. What more could go wrong? When you're the Winchesters? <i>Everything</i></p>
<p>
  <i>This is the story of Sam and Dean Winchester. Not the story we've seen played out on our television screens a million times, but the story of what happened to get them to where they are today. The story of two brother's souls, so tightly woven together, that neither can be whole.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Here you be... The next one isn't finished yet, so it may be a week or so.
> 
> _Cold as Ice_ was written by Lou Graham and Mick Jones and performed by Foreigner
> 
> Not beta'd, any mistakes are mine.

“It’s for your own good, boy.” Bobby pursed his lips and nodded. Dean knew the last thing that Bobby wanted to do was lock his brother in the Panic Room. Shit, it was the last thing Dean wanted to do too. He knew it was needed though. Castiel had told him as much. A few things were clear to Dean. One- Lilith needed to be stopped. Two- Sam could do it, but at the expense of his own humanity. Drinking _that much_ Demon blood would make Sam no longer Human. The only way Dean knew how to take care of the situation was to detox his brother. He had been under the influence of Demon blood for almost a year now as far as Dean could tell. Sam had even admitted that the last time he drank he drained an entire Demon. Dean knew, no matter how much it hurt his heart- he had to do this. For himself, for Sam.

Bobby locked the heavy iron door and Dean stood there waiting. He counted to three and it started. The banging wasn’t even the worst of it. That he could handle. Sam’s cries on the other hand- there are only so many _Please_ and _Dean- save me_ ’s one guy can take. Especially when it comes from someone you love more than yourself, someone you would- and have died for. Dean whimpered at the whispered _Dean- but I love you_ that came from behind the door. He fled up the stairs at the _why don’t you love me_. Dean closed the basement door behind him and stalked into the kitchen. He opened the cabinet over the sink and grabbed the bottle of Johnnie Walker Black that was hidden there. Dean didn’t bother with a glass, choosing to twist the cap off and bring the bottle to his lips. Dean pulled long draws of the whisky and didn’t stop until he heard a cough behind him. He set the bottle down, a quarter of the contents gone.

“Dean.” Bobby started. “You need to keep your head in the game. Your brother needs you to be strong for the both of you.”

Dean nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Now, you go be _humble_ and pray to that Angel of yours.” Bobby scowled when Dean didn’t so much as budge. “Now go!” 

Dean scrambled to go outside. He hoped that Castiel would answer him.

**xxx**

Sam beat on the door until his fists began to drip red blood on the cold concrete. When that didn’t work, he screamed for someone- anyone to come and save him. After screaming himself hoarse, he took to pleading. Pleading for Bobby- pulling out all the stops, calling him his father, saying there’s been no one else he’s looked up to all these years. When that garnered no response, he pled for Dean to let him out. While he was crying about how no one else could be there for him like Dean could, it started.

Sam _knew_ he was hallucinating. That was the interesting part in all this. His fourteen year old self appeared at the edge of his cot.

“Sam, I am so disappointed in you. We were gonna go somewhere, get out of this life. You promised we’d go to school, become a lawyer. You promised we wouldn’t _allow_ our obsession with Dean to grow. That we’d meet someone nice… Settle down and have a dog. Instead, you sit here, jacked up on _Demon blood_ , a slave to Dean… A slave to this _life_. You sicken me. I never wanted to become this. Look at what you did to me!”

“Go away!” Sam yelled at his younger self. “No one ever asks for this. It just happens. I was lost without him. You don’t understand. We _need_ Dean in our life. Like air… Like water…” Sam hung his head and cried into his hands.

“Oh, Sammy.” A gentle hand wrapped around his shoulders. She pulled him close and nestled her youngest child to her bosom. 

“Mom.” Sam broke. Tears streamed from his eyes as his mother stroked his stringy hair. He sobbed as she whispered that it would be okay in his ear. Sam pulled away slightly and whimpered. “I miss you.”

“Oh, Sammy. I know baby. I’m sorry that bad man robbed you of me. That your brother couldn’t _save_ you. That he became so entwined with your life that you can’t live without him. You’re stronger than that, Sam.” She pulled him tighter to her chest. “You can stop all of this- The Apocalypse. You- not Dean. You don’t need your brother. You’re strong enough on your own.”

Sam nodded. “Rest now, baby. I’m watching over you.”

Sam laid down in silence as the hallucination of his mother dissolved. The silence was short lived, however. Sam felt cold steel against his cheek.

“Oh, Sammy… Come out and play.” Dean’s sing-song voice rang out in the small space. Sam shook his head as Dean’s knife bit through his clothes. “I know you want it, _little brother_. You’ve always wanted it.”

Sam felt his hands pin to the top sides of the cot. He struggled in vain to move them. Dean continued to slice through his clothing, the knife eventually catching skin and scratching him as it ran down his thighs. “Not like this, Dean.” Sam cried for his brother to stop. “Never like this.”

“Oh, now now, Sammy…” Dean slide the tip of his knife over Sam’s sensitive nipples. He whined at the pain as it bit into the flesh and drew a tiny bead of blood. “This is _exactly_ what monsters like you deserve. You want your big brother to sink into you?”

Sam shook his head back and forth as he struggled against his bindings.”Stop. This isn’t real. You’re not real. Dean would never- He loves me.”

“You would like to think so, but you know what? He doesn’t- I don’t love you. I think you’re a _monster_ \- an abomination. Castiel was right about you. You’re scum. I love him, you know. If I had to choose between him and you- Well, it wouldn’t be a choice. We all know I’d be with him.”

Sam cried out as Dean sliced into him. He pulled chunks of skin off Sam’s bones and threw them on the floor. The blood dripped over the sides of the mattress and onto the cold concrete floor. Sam bit his tongue and willed himself- unsuccessfully to pass out.

“Oh, no Sammy.” Dean ran the blade down Sam’s face from hairline to his chin. The blood leaked into Sam’s right eye blinding him. “You don’t get to forget this. Imma make sure you stay awake while I split you open.”

Dean palmed his hard cock through his jeans. He leaned over Sam and took a deep breath before licking the blood off his face. Sam closed his eyes and willed the hallucination away. He gasped as his body felt whole and his brother disappeared. Sam sobbed uncontrollably as he waited for the next one to arrive.

**xxx**

Dean stood in the middle of the paint shop. He wanted somewhere secure to pray to his Angel. Bobby wouldn’t pry, but Dean didn’t want to take any chances. He dragged a chair across the stained floor to the middle of the room. He flopped in the worn vinyl seat and closed his eyes. “Oh Castiel, who art- wherever you are… I’m no good at this praying thing, but I’m gonna give it a shot. Sam’s in a bad way. I need help and you’re the only one I know who can help me deal with this.

“He got involved too deep with that Ruby bit- Demon. He’s in the Panic Room detoxing from the blood. I can’t-” Dean stopped to wipe away the tears from his face. “I can’t see him like this, Cas. I _need_ you to make him better.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. “Um.. Amen.” He took a deep breath and waited. And waited. He got up from the chair and started to pace. Twenty minutes went by and still- no answer. Dean picked the chair up and threw the offending piece of furniture at the wall. The clatter was deafening as it hit the floor. Dean tore into the Salvage Yard and began to scream at the sky.

“Fuck you, Cas! You know that? You claim that you’ll be here when I need you! Well, you know what? I need you! And just where the _fuck_ are you? Com’on, Cas! Give me something to work with! My brother is dying! Dying, you junkless fucker!”

Dean paced around the open space muttering under his breath. He screamed over and over for the Angel to come down and talk to him. Dean’s throat was raw by the time he collapsed to the compact dirt. He pounded his fists as tears dropped to the ground, soaking into the dry dirt. Dean had all but given up when he heard the slight flutter of of wings and felt the displacement of air behind him. He sat up on his haunches and pursed his lips.

“Dean. It is imp-” The Angel began.

Dean shot to his feet at the noise and spun around to face the Angel. They were so close their breath co-mingled in the chilly night air. “Don’t you _dare_.” Dean rasped. “I called you for hours, Cas. _Hours_.”

“Dean, I-”

“No.” Dean pushed Castiel lightly with his index finger. The Angel stood, unmoving with the force of God and Heaven behind him. “You don’t get to stand here and make excuses. I’ve gotta watch my brother withdrawal, Cas. I’ve been screaming my lungs out for hours for you to get down here and administer your- _holy methadone_ to make my brother better. 

Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s hips. “You are exhausted. You need to rest.”

“But, Sammy…” Dean whimpered, his eyes heavy.

“Dean, can you promise me something?” Castiel tilted his head.

Dean nodded. “Sure Cas, anything for you.”

“Do you want to save the world?” Castiel tightened his grip on the Hunter. 

Dean nodded and grimaced. “Yeah- of course.”

“Will you be Heaven’s Hammer? Available whenever we need you?”

“Anything for you, Cas.” Dean smiled through the fatigue. “You’re shiny. You know that, Cas? I just want to rub you.”

“Dean…” Castiel narrowed his eyes at the Hunter. Dean thought his eyes sparkled like the ocean on a sunny day. He told as much to Castiel. “Are you intoxicated, Dean?”

“What? No…” Dean shook his head and would have fallen over if Castiel hadn’t had a hold of him. “Of course not.”

Castiel nodded and removed one hand off Dean. His head began to feel clearer. “You should go inside, Dean, There is nothing I can do about Sam. He needs to clear his system of the Demon blood on his own. It is not something Angels can help with.” Castiel removed his other hand from Dean.

“Cas.” Dean’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do to me?”

Castiel stared straight into Dean’s eyes. His face hardened- even more than his usual stoic look. “You are tired, Dean. I did nothing but wake you up a bit. That is all.”

“Oh, well. So, what does being a _Warrior of God_ entail?” Dean narrowed his face at the Angel.

“At this time, you need to be available when we call. Nothing more than what you are already doing.”

Dean thought that Castiel may _possibly_ be lying to him. There was nothing he could do however, but believe his Angel- and go to bed. Dean did just that. He nodded to Castiel and headed back into Bobby’s.

**xxx**

Sam was tired. He couldn’t sleep however. The hallucinations came though, regardless of whether his eyes were open or closed. At one point in time he thought Jess was there with him, but when he moved to touch her, his hand made her disappear. It was cruel as all of his other hallucinations were corporeal. Sam tried his hardest to relax, but the Demon blood that was still coursing through his veins wouldn’t allow it. There wasn’t much left, but what _was_ there was burning tracks in his skin.

Sam sat up abruptly at the sound of the Panic Room door unlocking and then opening. “Dean? Bobby?” Sam called. The silence was deafening. “Castiel?”

There was still no answer, but Sam stood and moved toward the now wide open door. He knew it wasn’t a Demon. There was no way one could have entered Bobby’s house- let alone opened the iron and salt door. “Guys?” Sam stuck his head around the door and saw no one. He ventured out of the Panic Room just one step. Sam glanced left and right. He held his breath. Nothing. He stepped out further and swivelled his head again. Sam heard no sound, caught no movement out of the corners of his eyes. “Dean?” He whispered.

When no one answered, Sam calmly and quietly walked up the stairs. He tipped toed through the living room where Dean was sleeping- albeit fitfully on Bobby’s small cot. Sam figured he was there and not upstairs in their bedroom incase something happened and Dean needed to run downstairs. Sam felt slightly bad for bolting on Dean- but not really. He’s the one that locked him in the Panic Room. Sam walked out the back door and out of the Salvage Yard. It was cold, but not terribly. He knew better than to hitch into town, so he huffed it on foot into Sioux Falls. Sam had to think carefully before he boosted a car. He didn’t want Dean to find him.

**xxx**

Dean tore up the stairs from the open Panic Room door. “Bobby!”

Bobby looked up from the Ancient Tome he was perusing, shrugged and went back to reading. “He’s gone, Bobby. Fucking gone! Vamoused! I thought you said that that _fuckin’ room_ couldn’t be opened from the inside, Bobby!” Dean narrowed his eyes and stalked up to his surrogate father. “Answer me, Goddammit!”

Bobby looked up and glowered at his boy. “You idjit! Did you think maybe for one moment that you should use your head? This is me you’re talking to, boy. You don’t think I’m capable of keepin’ someone in their _room_ if that’s where I want them?” Bobby held up the inner handle to the door. “Did it cross your mind that someone or _something_ let your brother out?” Bobby grabbed an errant piece of paper and used it as a bookmark. He gently closed the book and rubbed his eyes.

“I thought your house was _Demon_ proof, Bobby.” Dean chided. He poured himself three fingers of whisky and downed the glass before the bottle even hit the table. 

“Don’t you take that tone with me. Boo Hoo that things aren’t going your way. The world doesn’t revolve around you incase you didn’t know.” Bobby slammed the book on his desk and steeled his eyes. “There’s more in the world than just _Demons_ , boy.”

Bobby watched as Dean filled his glass to near the top and downed the entire thing in two gulps. He was turning into John more and more, and that scared Bobby. “Why would an _Angel_ let Sam out? What Angel- _fuck_.” Bobby watched on as his son finally comprehended the gravity of the situation and collapsed into the armchair and sighed.

“Well… Whatcha gonna do about it?” Bobby stood from his chair and handed Dean the cordless house phone. This was one battle he couldn’t do.

“Yeah. I’ll start there.” Dean took the phone and punched in the number for the cell phone company. “Hi. This is Jameson Daniels. I need to GPS locate a phone on my account. The number is 614-555-6734. Pin is 1183. Yeah... Okay. Thank you.”

Dean hung up the phone and chucked it onto the cot. “ _Fuck_... Stupid ass, I shoulda _known_.” Dean turned to Bobby. He sat on the edge of the desk, silent- giving Dean all the time he needed to process what he _knew_ Dean had just found out. “Sam turned his GPS off. Last known location? Here.”

“Well, I’ll get on the wire and see about stolen cars.” Bobby moved over to the ancient computer and started to push buttons. Sam kept saying he needed to replace it, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He knew Dean was behind him rolling his eyes. Bobby pushed at the young man behind him to make him go away.

“I’m gonna go change Baby’s oil. Might as well do _something_.” Bobby sighed as he heard the screen door slam a few moments later.

**xxx**

Dean was wiping his hands on a shop rag when Bobby walked up to him, printout in hand. “Whatcha got?” Dean threw the rag onto his workbench, and swiped the back of his forearm across his sweaty head. Bobby handed Dean the two sheets of paper in his hand and gave him time to look them over.

“So, there were two cars stolen from Sioux Falls in the last twelve hours. The first one was a white 2008 Cadillac Escalade, the second a 1983 Pontiac Grand Am- maroon. So, he probably took the Pontiac. Sam would never go for something that flashy-”

“Which is _exactly_ why he took the Escalade, Bobby. He wants me on the wrong trail, so he’ll do things opposite his usual MO thinking I won’t figure it out.” Dean handed the sheets back to Bobby. “The real kicker is figuring out where he is going… There’s no question of _who_ he’s runnin’ off to.”

Bobby nodded. “You get him back from that Demon, yeah?”

Dean smiled. “That bitch isn’t gonna know what’s coming.”

**_Cold As Ice_ **

Sam stepped into the lavish room. It was _way_ nicer than anything they had ever stayed at. He figured that he would do the opposite thing of what Dean would do. He stole the flashiest cars, drove the opposite direction, booked the honeymoon suite at the nicest motel. He even made sure _not_ to use the name Jim Rockford. He had checked in under the name Jakob Dylan. Sure… it was Bob Dylan’s son’s name… but he was also the lead singer of the Wallflowers, a band Dean wouldn’t know if he even heard it. So, Sam thought it was a safe bet.

He sat on the bed waiting patiently for Ruby. She hadn’t sounded real pleased with him when he called her, but she was coming. It wasn’t that Sam _needed_ a fix per se… But he needed to find a way to stop the seals. Ruby said that he was the one to do it. He needed to prove to Dean that he _was_ valuable. He wasn’t just some _snot-nosed little brat_ who got in the way. He could contribute. _Shit_ , he could kill Demons. No one else could boast that. He could take the curse Azazel gave him and turn it into a gift. All he needed was more of Ruby’s blood. Sam stood and made his way to the room door after the first knock. He pulled the door open and looked both ways down the hallway as Ruby walked in under his arm.

“Shut the door, will ya big guy?” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Relax… I wasn’t followed.”

Sam stepped back in and closed the door. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and stalked over to the Demon. 

“I’m guessing that this room wasn’t booked because of me?” Ruby smiled. Sam thought she looked predatory. He glared at the _pint sized_ Demon. “Okay… Okay… I have some news.”

Sam moved to the bed and sat on the edge. He looked at Ruby expectantly as she kept silent. He raised his eyebrows. “ _Ruby_.” Sam stated pointedly. 

“Sorry if I want to build up the suspense. I found out that Lilith is the only one who can break the Final Seal. It’s so simple. Find Lilith, kill her, Apocalypse averted. It’s a _no lose_ kind of situation, Sam.”

“Wow… That’s- wow.” Sam shook his head. “I didn’t think it would be that easy.”

“And… you’re almost strong enough to kill Lilith. Not much longer. You feed today and we find you a Demon or two to drain… You’ll be good to go.” Ruby straddled Sam’s lap. “Don’t tell me you don’t like the idea of all that power.”

Sam lightly pushed at Ruby to dislodge her from his lap. He knew he needed what she had, but he didn’t _want_ to need her. Sam smacked a hand down on Ruby’s thigh and gripped her calf tight.

“Oh, Sammy…” Ruby wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck and whispered in his ear. “I _love_ it when you take control.”

Sam tried his hardest to not pull back in disgust at Ruby. After all, she was just a means to an end. He reached down to grab her _poker_ knife from her boot and slid the flat of the blade up her skin, scratching it. Sam wanted to let her know _exactly_ why he was tolerating her. He flipped the blade in his hand. Sam ran the tip across Ruby’s forearm. A bead of blood welled up from her pale skin and Sam breathed in the intoxicating scent of copper. He blocked out the pervasive scent of sulphur. It never made him as hungry as the sharp metallic tang of Demon blood.

Sam smirked at Ruby and grabbed her forearm at the wrist. She struggled briefly from the pressure, but Sam thought it may have all been a show. There was no way that Ruby was weaker than he was. Sam rolled his eyes at her _song and dance_ and pinned her arm to his thigh. He pushed the tip of the knife across her skin and smiled at the parting flesh. The blade was wicked sharp and her skin separated like a hot knife through butter. Sam watched, eyes hooded as the blood came to the surface and ran over the edge of her arm turning the white duvet rust red. Sam whimpered at the wasted blood and leaned down to suck from Ruby’s arm, his gigantic paws bracketing the cut.

Sam pulled the blood from her body in long draws. Regular Demon blood was good, but Ruby’s- it was intoxicating. Sam could feel the rush- better than morphine, sweeter than Heroin. Sam could feel the _power_ course through his body. He didn’t understand the mechanism behind why he had to ingest the blood, but Ruby had injected him once and nothing happened. He continued to suck on Ruby’s arm. The blood was coming slower now, but Sam just continued to drink despite Ruby’s protests. She was actively struggling against Sam, but he didn’t care.

There was a loud bang on the door. Sam hoped that it was just a bunch of kids messing around. The banging got louder and louder until a crash reverberated through the room. Sam looked up to see his brother heaving in the doorway. Dean looked like an Avenging Angel. He was _angry_. Sam could see it in the way he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Sam knew he looked rough. His clothes were dirty and wrinkled; there were mud splatters on his jeans and one of his shoes had a ratty lace. He had blood smeared on his face and probably had some _in_ his hair. Which also looked like he had gone ten rounds with a wind tunnel and lost. Dean stalked across the room and pulled Sam off of Ruby. Sam watched as Dean yanked Ruby off the bed and and waved the Demon-killing knife in her face.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t gank your ass right now.” Dean shoved the Kurdish knife against Ruby’s throat.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Didn’t have the chance before…” Ruby stood taller. “You’re just jealous…. Aren’t you?”

Dean hitched his breath.

“You are….” Ruby smirked. “You’re jealous that _I_ get to sleep with your brother while you just-”

“Get out!” Dean yelled and pushed Ruby toward the door. “And stay away from my brother, you Hell Bitch.”

Sam watched on as Dean picked up Ruby’s bag and chucked it at her, shoving her from the room. He slammed the door behind her; however, all it did was bounce off it’s broken jamb.

“And you.” Dean turned toward Sam. “You- You just-”

Sam stood; stock still as blood dripped from his chin onto his flannel overshirt. He waited patiently as Dean stalked toward him and clocked him in the jaw. Sam’s head flew to the left and his entire body followed to land on the bed. Dean grabbed Sam by the collar of his flannel and pulled him to his feet. He got directly in Sam’s face and narrowed his eyes.

“I can’t _fucking_ believe you, Sam.” Dean pushed Sam back onto the bed and climbed onto him, straddling his hips. “You are fucking infuriating, you know that?”

Dean leaned forward and bracketed Sam’s head with his hands, tangling his fingers in Sam’s hair. Sam felt his brother’s hot breath on his face as his left eye started to swell shut. 

“Sam… Sammy…” Dean whispered. “You piss me off so fucking much, baby boy.” Sam felt himself harden in his pants. He really hoped that Dean wouldn’t notice. His cock was dangerously close to Dean. “I can’t _believe_ that you would leave like that. Who let you out? Was it Cas?”

Sam pursed his lips. He really didn’t _know_ who let him out. He suspected it was Castiel, but without knowing… “I- I re-really don’t know, Dean.” Sam stuttered as his brother put more pressure on his thighs. Something inside Sam snapped. He didn’t have to stand for Dean always being a bully toward him. He was better than that. Ruby always said that Sam was destined for great things. Well, he couldn’t accomplish _anything_ with a Dean-shaped monkey on his back.

Sam heaved his body forward. He attempted not to cry out as Dean pulled clumps of hair from his head as his hands were summarily discharged. He brought his hands up and pushed Dean off his lap with all of his strength. Dean flew to the floor and landed in a heap. Sam turned the tables and straddled his brother and began alternating blows on his face and chest. 

“Don’t you _dare_ tell me what to do. I’m my own person, Dean!” Sam yelled between blows. “How many times do I have to tell you… You are not my Keeper!”

Sam watched as Dean’s face bloodied and swelled. He stopped when Dean began flinching as Sam cocked his hand back. He stood up, chest heaving and offered Dean a hand. Dean reached up and grasped Sam’s arm with both hands and flipped him over his body. Sam went crashing into the partition, wood flying everywhere as he landed in a crumpled heap. Sam watched on in horror as his brother rushed him and landed blows over the majority of his body. He swung back a few times, connecting with Dean’s ribs and stomach. Sam thought he had even succeeded in dislocating Dean’s right shoulder.

“You’re a fucking bitch, Sam.” Dean wheezed. “A little, whiny, fucking _bitch_.” Dean spat in his face. “Fuck you!”

Sam stood and started to the door, he just couldn’t take Dean and his attitude any longer. He would go find Ruby and do what needed to be done to stop Lilith and keep the Final Seal from breaking. He barely registered that Dean groaned from the floor, shifting wood as he attempted to sit up. Sam placed a hand on the door knob to pull the broken door the rest of the way open. He had taken a step out into the hall when Dean’s voice rang clear, words that he had hoped would never come out of his mouth, hanging in the air heavy.

_If you walk out that door, Sam…. Don’t you ever come back._

**Author's Note:**

> **"Cold As Ice"**
> 
> _You're as cold as ice_   
>  _You're willing to sacrifice our love_   
>  _You never take advice_   
>  _Someday you'll pay the price, I know_
> 
> _I've seen it before_   
>  _It happens all the time_   
>  _You're closing the door_   
>  _You leave the world behind_
> 
> _You're digging for gold_   
>  _Yet throwing away_   
>  _A fortune in feelings_   
>  _But someday you'll pay_
> 
> _You're as cold as ice_   
>  _You're willing to sacrifice our love_   
>  _You want Paradise_   
>  _But someday you'll pay the price_   
>  _I know_
> 
> _I've seen it before_   
>  _It happens all the time_   
>  _You're closing the door_   
>  _You leave the world behind_   
>  _You're digging for gold_   
>  _Yet throwing away_   
>  _A fortune in feelings_   
>  _But someday you'll pay_
> 
> _Cold as ice, you know that you are_   
>  _Cold, (cold) as, (as) ice,_   
>  _As cold as ice to me_   
>  _(Cold, cold cold) (as, as, as) (ice)_
> 
> _(Ooh, ooh, ooh, cold as, cold as ice)_  
>  _(You're as cold as icccce)_  
>  _You're as cold as ice_  
>  _(Cold as icccce),_  
>  _Cold as ice I know_  
>  _(You're as cold as icccce)_  
>  _You're as cold as ice_  
>  _(Cold as iccce)_  
>  _Cold as ice I know_  
>  _(You're as cold as icccce)_  
>  _Oh yes I know_  
>  (And some more repeats that are really redundant)


End file.
